


darling I’m a nightmare dressed like a daydream

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Dan didn’t remember much of his first weeks after the transformation, all memories came in disconnected flashes, just images and feelings. Georgina and the streets of New York at night. Georgina and fun. Georgina and blood.





	darling I’m a nightmare dressed like a daydream

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [darling I’m a nightmare dressed like a daydream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088002) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Dan didn’t remember much of his first weeks after the transformation, all memories came in disconnected flashes, just images and feelings. Georgina and the streets of New York at night. Georgina and fun. Georgina and blood.

.

.

.

"You should have asked me if I wanted to," he says shortly before dawn.

Georgina rolls her eyes. That is an old discussion.

"Why should I ask you when all I did was give you a gift?"

“Because it is a gift that comes with many conditions”

“If it's so hard why you won't go outside and watch the sun rise and turn into barbecue, I won't stop you”

"I don’t want to die. I just think I could have lived a normal life, getting married, having children, being happy. ”

Georgina seemed to consider for a moment but then said:

“Nah. I don't think you were born to have a happy life Humphrey, but thanks to me you will have a long one with some fun and interesting parts in the middle. ”

Dan wanted to be the kind of person who wouldn't find this so comforting.

.

.

.

Georgina never tells him who turnes her. Dan isn't sure if this is because the experience was too traumatic or just to keep him in the dark, always knowing a bit less than her. But she tells him bluntly because she decided to transform him.

“Because you're the only person I'd like to annoy forever”

She says it in a joking tone, but Dan suspects it's the whole truth.


End file.
